


The Elements in Harmony

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is running an experiment. Sheldon is the catalyst and Penny is the test subject. Written for a Porn Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elements in Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring all my fic over from FF. All fic posted recently has bene posted before.
> 
> My apologies for any confusion

Amy stepped back after gently placing the electrodes on either side of Penny's head.

"Now, Penny, just relax." Amy said. "These electrodes will measure the activity in your brain and sketch out the waves on this device here." Penny followed the line of Amy's finger to the table where a machine that looked like it recorded earthquake tremors was positioned.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked. Penny nodded- how could she not be nervous? Amy was on her right side, writing constantly and sticking little discs with metal centers all over her and Sheldon sat on her left, still as a statue and watching everything Amy did. Penny touched Amy's arm lightly.

"Why is he here?" Penny jerked her head toward Sheldon

Amy looked over at the placid physicist then back at Penny, "Sheldon is my assistant. He will be providing the stimulation."

"Are you guys going to electrocute me?" Penny's eyes widened and her wrists trembled.

"Penny, you are my best friend." Amy scolded. "Who electrocutes their best friend?"

"I fed Leonard moths." Sheldon offered so suddenly that both women jumped.

"Sheldon, this is legitimate scientific research not a means to satisfy a bout of curiosity." Amy snapped.

"What…what exactly are you trying to learn, Amy?" Penny asked as Amy pressed an electrode on each of Penny's upper inner thighs. Amy straightened up and made a few notations on her clipboard. She squinted at the clock and made a few more notes. She sat down on the stool next to the table Penny was on. She picked up Penny's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I am observing the strength of your brain waves when sexually stimulated by a partner," Amy gestured at Sheldon; he waved . "with whom you have no interest or attraction."

"Sexually stimulated!" Penny sat up, ripping off several electrodes and a few strands of blond hair. "Sheldon is going to sexually stimulate me!"

'Yes," Amy replied. "He's the perfect vehicle for this: you know him, you have been in a platonic relationship for years and Sheldon has such a stranglehold on his libido that I have no reason to fear that his desires will affect the outcome of my observation." Amy turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, are you aware of the erogenous zones on a woman's body?"

Sheldon put down the Flash comic he was reading. He tilted his head.

"No but I am aware of the erogenous zones on Penny's body." He stated as if he were revealing all the states and their capitals.

"You do not!" Penny cried, still sitting up.

"I most certainly do!" Sheldon retorted. "I am a scientist. I make observations and record data. You and Leonard engaged in frequent bouts of coitus in our apartment and you are **very** vocal about your likes and dislikes."

Penny clucked her tongue then said to Amy," I think I would rather have you electrocute me."

Amy patted Penny's thigh, "All in good time." She stood and pressed on Penny's shoulder until she reclined once more. Amy reattached the electrodes that had fallen off. She sat back down and picked up her clipboard.

"Let's begin."

XXXX

Sheldon stood up from his chair and approached the table. Penny's eyes traced over his black Superman shirt , chartreuse long sleeved undershirt and brown corduroy pants. Nauseating. She focused instead on Sheldon's exposed forearms. They really were very appealing with just enough muscle definition to remind a girl that there was an actual human being that came inside the robot. Suddenly, Amy poked her bare arm.

"Oww." Penny cried.

"No mental self-stimulation." Amy wagged a finger in Penny's face. "He has to cause it all other wise the data will be flawed."

Penny narrowed her eyes, "How did you…"

Amy cut her off by pointing to the machine that had just finished making unintelligible scribbles on the paper. Penny nodded solemnly.

"Hello, Penny." Sheldon greeted as if he hadn't been in the room with her for the last thirty minutes.

"Hello, Sheldon." Penny shivered and wished she had worn more than her usual camisole and shorts but Amy had been very specific that her clothing was to be minimal. She opened her mouth to say more but he was slowly trailing his fingers along the smooth under skin of her forearm. Penny felt a tingling in her toes; the metallic arms of the seismograph made slow lines on the paper.

Sheldon's face remained impassive. His eyes walked over her as if she were nothing more than a life form to be studied. He traced his fingers up her arm again, this time applying more pressure so Penny felt the edge of his nails. Amy glanced at her recording device and smiled.

"That is good, Sheldon but you're going to have to move this along if I am going to get any workable data." Amy urged.

"Patience, Amy." Sheldon said. "Penny likes it slow."

Just at his words, the metal arms made a frantic scribble; Amy raised her eyebrows, "Fascinating."

"Sheldon," Penny's voice came out in a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Sheldon?"His eyes met with hers and his Joker smile crept over his face. Penny felt the blood flood her cheeks. The sonofabitch was playing her!

"Sheldon! That's the wrong kind of stimulation." Amy barked. "You are supposed to be making her sexually aroused not angry." When Amy saw Penny's questioning eyes, she added "The ink changes color depending on the type of electrical energy from you. Red obviously is used for anger."

Sheldon broke their stare. He then bent down until his face was alongside Penny's exposed neck. She felt his nose trace a line from where her neck joined her collar bone up to behind her left ear. He then traced the rim of her ear with his nose; Penny could feel the flutter of his warm breath and caught the scent of toothpaste. She heard more scratching on paper and focused on the sound. That was when Sheldon took her earlobe between his teeth and gave a slight tug.

A bolt of desire shot right up her spine and Penny let out a slight moan. Amy clapped with delight while Penny pulled back to glare at Sheldon. He ducked his head and whispered.

"You didn't like that?"

Oh , she liked it alright." Amy declared. "Look at this." Sheldon lifted his head and scanned the printout Amy was holding. Penny watched as the two scientists pointed and made notations on the chart paper. Finally, Penny cleared her throat to remind them she was still there and Amy told Sheldon to continue.

He approached Penny again but she stopped him with a hand braced on his chest, "Sheldon, just how far are you willing to take this?"

"Penny. Science knows no boundaries."

Penny smirked, "Yes but Sheldon Cooper has a six foot buffer zone in all directions." Sheldon leaned back and crossed his arms. As he opened his mouth to answer, Amy cut him off.

"He stops when I have enough data to draw a conclusion. Now, enough chit-chat you two. Sheldon, rock her world."

Sheldon braced his arms on either side of her. Penny smirked. Two could play this game. Sheldon dove down and latched on to the side of her neck. His lips pressed half circles that traveled down to the curve of her shoulder. Penny's neck arched and she fought the urge to grip the short hair at the nape of his neck. Sheldon's tongue flicked out. Did he just trace the number three on her? She felt an unbidden pulse between her legs. Once again his tongue traced along her shoulder- that was definitely a four.

"Sheldon," Penny breathed as his teeth grazed down her arm again. " Were you just writing the numbers for pi on me with your tongue?"

Sheldon lifted his head from her wrist, "Bazinga."

"Sheldon, the needles are slowing down. Less talking, more arousing." Amy ordered.

"My apologies Amy. Penny distracted me." Distracted him? Penny rolled her eyes.

This time, Sheldon climbed on top of Penny. She let out a breath as his full weight came to rest on her.

"I don't think we've ever been this close before." Penny batted her eyes at him.

"One has to make sacrifices for the greater good." Sheldon answered as he crushed his lips to hers.

The kiss was….unpolished, rough and a little sloppy which made it even hotter considering the neatest man on the planet was the one delivering it. Penny curled her leg through his and opened her mouth. Sheldon pulled a back just a bit and she sensed his uncertainty. Slowly, Penny drew her tongue along his full lower lip.

"Sheldon, that's great! Keep doing what you are doing." Amy encouraged. Penny saw Sheldon's eyes darken and he captured her lips once more, this time letting her sweep her tongue into his mouth. Penny heard a faint beep begin.

"Sheldon, the heart monitor just engaged." Amy said. Sheldon threaded his fingers through Penny's hair as the kiss deepened. He moaned and the beeping increased.

Penny snaked a hand under his double shirts as Sheldon's hips bucked into her. The table beneath them rattled and Penny matched him grind for grind. Dr. Whackadoodle didn't seem to have his libido under much control tonight. She drew her nails down his back and he gasped into her mouth. One of his hands traveled up to pull down the strap of her camisole, exposing her breast.

"Sheldon, " Amy's voice sounded far away but Penny could have killed her for dragging Sheldon's beautiful mouth away from the nipple he's just exposed. "Would you be opposed to only stimulating Penny with your mouth just to eliminate variables?"

"No." Sheldon said calmly.

"No!" Penny cried.

"You object, Penny?" Amy was writing on her clipboard.

Penny looked at Amy then to Sheldon had raised himself off her to sit back on his heels.

"It's just that," Penny felt herself blush even though she was half naked in front of the two of them. "Well…Sheldon has really great hands and I always wondered if…"

"Say no more." Amy nodded. "Sheldon, I believe Penny wants you to bring her to orgasm manually."

"Alrighty." Sheldon moved to get off the table but Penny reached out to him with one hand while pulling her camisole back into place.

"Come back up here." Penny directed. "It's not supposed to be like a GYN exam."

"Oh." Sheldon and Amy chorused.

Sheldon spread himself over her once more, "Penny, I think, logistically, that I would be able to expedite this if I…"

Penny silenced him with a kiss and pushed his hand past the waist band of her shorts. His hand rested on top of her panties so she pushed his hand down further until he could feel exactly how her body was responding, all the while kissing first his top lip and then his bottom.

"Come on , Sheldon." Penny whispered against his lips. "You're genius and you just admitted that you used to listen to me and Leonard. You know what you need to do." His mouth covered hers as he plunged his middle finger into her. He grunted at the heat he found there and slipped another finger inside. Penny's hips rocked as his fingers made little curling motions. Penny's hands clenched into fists. She could hear the beeps on the heart monitor increasing and the paper from the seismograph pooling on the floor. Sheldon's mouth traveled back to her ear.

"Penny." he whispered and wedged his knee between her legs. Another finger joined the other two. Her eyes popped open and she writhed against him.

"I think you two are making some real progress." Amy encouraged.

"Shut UP!" Penny growled as the tension began to build. Sheldon deepened the thrust of his hand. Penny sought out his mouth, clasping her hands on either side of his face. The heart monitor beeps were now indistinguishable from each other and Penny could see small flashes of light behind her lids. Any minute. Just one more…if he only would…

"Sheldon, something is happening." Amy called.

Penny's hands moved to grab his shoulders. Their kiss broke apart and he pressed his cheek to hers.

"I can feel it." He whispered to her. Penny nodded. "I've never felt anything..never thought anything could feel.."

"Sheldon, " Penny urged. "Bring your hand…" Somehow, he knew just what she meant. His index finger curled forward.

"Sheldon!" Amy cried.

"Oh..fuck..Sheldon!" Penny shouted as ripples coursed through her. Sheldon's eyes widened at her reaction and he stayed his hand, feeling Penny pulse around it.

"That was amazing." Both women gasped. Penny pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat and felt the sweat on her brow. Sheldon's pulse beat in his neck.

Amy walked over to the pair curled around each other on the table.

"Excellent work. Both of you. Penny, that was quite a response but I am interested to see what would happen…" "Excuse me, Amy," Sheldon interrupted, looking at her over his shoulder. His hand remained down Penny's shorts and she wriggled mischievously against it. "I believe you have sufficient data for your hypothesis" He drew his index finger along the center of Penny; she gave him a wicked grin. "I believe it is time for others to have their hypotheses validated."

"But, Sheldon, " Amy frowned in dismay. "You're a theoretical physicist. What could you possibly learn from Penny's sexual arousal?"

Penny sat up slightly as Sheldon's fingers began a different tempo.

"It's my hypothesis, Amy." Penny' hips jerked as Sheldon's thumb found a new resting place and began to move in circles. "Sheldon and I need this lab just a little longer." Penny's eyes fluttered closed for a minute. "You don't mind, do you? Bestie?"

Amy stared down at the two of them once more. She glanced at the sheaf of papers in her hands. Sheldon had buried his face behind Penny's ear once more and she was letting out little groans of pleasure. Amy began to back out of the lab, flicking off lights as she went. She got what she needed. It was time Penny and Sheldon did too.


End file.
